oBSERVACIONES
by Anyh 2
Summary: Cosas curiosas...
1. Default Chapter

OBSERVACIONES:

1: ¡¡QUÉ LÍO!! Mates...

Bien, esto es una referencia a la edad de los merodeadores, y por tanto de Snape también.

Según McGonagall hizo 39 años de servició en Hogwarts en Diciembre. Lo cual, hay que recordar, que Albus Dumbledore entro ante el cargo de director el año en el que entraron los merodeadores, talvez un año antes. Entonces los merodeadores sería 50 años en el 6º libro... según JK Lupin es un hombre joven con arrugas. ¡¡YO CREO QUE 50 TACOS YA ES UNA EDAD CONSIDERABLE!!

Entonces hay que pensar que Dumbledore pudo dejar el colegio un tiempo (alrededor de 14 años antes de entrar a director) y entonces las cuentas saldrían bien (según las mías, claro) los merodeadores tendrían en 1996 36 años (una edad considerable). Harry nació cuando sus padres tendrían 20 años. Los merodeadores entraron en Hogwarts en 1971 y acabaron en el 78.

¡¡SI NO FUERA ASÍ!!: Harry hubiera nacido cuando sus papis tuvieran 34 años. Nacerían en 1946, once años después entraron en Hogwarts (1957) y 7 después saldrían (1964). Las cuentas serían mucho más complicadas, que si, JK usase números acabados en 0 y en 5.

Además: ¡¡LAS FANS DE LOS MERODEADORES QUE!! Yo (x ejemplo) tengo 13 años (vale, hasta noviembre nada) y mi personaje preferido es Lupin... ¡¡YA TE DEPRIMES BASTANTE SIN QUE ESISTA, SINO QUE SI ESISTIERA PODRÍA SER MI ABUELO!! Tendría 58 años, mi abuela fue abuela a los 51, así que, me deprime esa idea.

Es más: se dice que James y Lily se dieron prisa en tener niños. Eso significa que no pasarían de los 30 años ¿cómo explicáis que pasen 4? Y si eso fuera así: James hubiera podido terminar su carrera de auror, al igual que Lily.

Ya se.... ¡¡QUE CHORRADA!! Pero son cosas en las que debemos pensar...

Los errores son (d momento) sólo 2. cuando encuentre más lo pongo al finadle cada capi. Bien:

Flint cursaba 7º en el 2º libro ¿cómo apareció en el 3º?

Dennis Crevey tiene 12 años en el 5º libro ¿cómo es que pudo ir a Hosmeade?

SIMPLES DESCUIDOS PUEDEN TRAER GRANDES Y DESCABELLADAS IDEAS

Con cariño:

MųŠą ŴέşſέΨ 


	2. Nombres

OBSERVACIONES

Capitulo 2: Nombres... d papis y d mamis

El mundo mágico está repleto de personajes, y J.K. Rowling ha buscado un nombre para cada uno de ellos.  
No solo son los nombres que conocemos de los personajes, como por ejemplo "Harry Potter". ¡Cada uno de ellos tiene segundo nombre, y en algunos casos tercero e incluso cuarto, como Dumbledore!  
Obviamente, sería una pesadilla para J.K. Rowling buscar no solo un primer nombre para cada personaje, si no también un segundo nombre. Para no tener que elegir en cada ocasión que vea conveniente un segundo nombre, podemos apostar a que ella usa la siguiente lógica:  
-Cuando se trata de un primogénito, él hereda como segundo nombre el que es el primer nombre de su padre.  
-Cuando se trata de una primogénita, ella hereda como segundo nombre el que es el primer nombre de su madre.  
-Cuando es segundo varón o mujer, al parecer (para esto no estoy tan seguro, pero tiene muchas posibilidades) recibe como segundo nombre el primer nombre de sus tíos o abuelos.  
  
¿Que me lleva a hacer esta suposición?  
  
Al parecer, J.K. Rowling no ha negado en ningún momento este sistema de segundos nombres. Mas bien, nos lo ha puesto en bandeja para que lo descubramos. Cuando a ella le preguntaron en una entrevista de Comic Relief en 2001 cual era el segundo nombre de Harry, si lo tenía, ella respondió: "Sí, él tiene, y es James, ¡por supuesto!". El 'por supuesto' querría decir que era lógico que se llamase así por segundo nombre (dado a que es primogénito y su padre se llama James). Lo que J.K. Rowling quería decir es que no hacía falta esa pregunta. ¡Estaba dada por hecho! (gracias a Morrigan por el recordatorio).  
Pero no tenemos solamente este hecho para basar la teoría. Más recientemente, en el World Book Day (2004) a J.K. Rowling le volvieron a preguntar por segundos nombres. Ella respondió: "El de Ginny es 'Molly', por supuesto". ¡De nuevo teníamos que suponerlo! ¿Cómo habríamos llegado a esta conclusión, si en los libros no se decía? ¡Siguiendo la norma de los segundos nombres! Ginny es la primera mujer de todos los hermanos, asi que le corresponde a ella heredar el nombre de su madre, Molly.  
Con estos dos ejemplos, de dos familias diferentes, podemos dar por hecho que se trata de una norma que sigue J.K. Rowling.  
Hay raros casos en los que se puede dar un cambio de orden. Por ejemplo, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle: debería ser, siguiendo la norma, Sorvolo Tom (teniendo por segundo nombre el que fue primero de su padre). Lo mismo debe ocurrir con Barty Crouch padre e hijo, de los cuales no conocemos segundos nombres. ¡Pero si hubiesen seguido la lógica, habríamos sabido quien era el impostor de Ojoloco desde el primer momento!  
¿Que conclusiones podemos sacar de esta lógica de los segundos nombres?  
Bill Weasley, como primogénito de los hermanos, hereda como segundo nombre el primero de su padre, Arthur. Sería Bill Arthur Weasley Prewett.  
Neville, como hijo único, hereda el nombre de su padre, Frank. Su nombre completo es Neville Frank Longbottom.  
Draco, también primogénito (e hijo único) hereda el nombre de su padre, Lucius. De modo que es Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.  
Dudley sería en realidad Dudley Vernon DursleyEvans.  
Con Hermione podemos hacer un giro: No conocemos el nombre de su madre, pero sí el segundo de Hermione, que es Jane. Siguiendo la lógica, el nombre de la madre de Hermione no puede ser otro que Jane Granger.  
  
¿Funciona esta lógica con todos los personajes?  
Para poder afirmar cual es su segundo nombre o cual es el primero de su padre o madre, tenemos que estar seguros de que se trata de un/a primogénito/a. Si no lo sabemos con seguridad, no podemos aventurarnos a lanzar hipótesis. Estos son los personajes de los cuales no tenemos seguridad si son primogénitos o no:  
Cornelius Oswald Fudge: Si fuese primogénito, su padre se llamaría Oswald. Si no, Oswald sería un tío suyo.  
Dolores Jane Umbridge: Si fuese primogénita, su madre se llamaría Jane, pero al no saberlo, no sabemos si Jane es/era su madre o tía.  
Amelia Susan Bones: Curiosamente, su segundo nombre es el mismo que el de Susan Bones, su sobrina. ¿Cuál puede ser la explicación? Amelia sería la primogénita, siendo su madre (y la abuela de Susan Bones) la primera Susan. Amelia heredaría su segundo nombre siguiendo la lógica, y Susan, la pequeña, se llamaría así porque sus padres quisieron en honor a su abuela, sin tener porqué seguir la norma (ya que se trata de primer nombre, que no sigue lógicas).  
  
¿Qué sucede con los nombres heredados de tíos?  
Aunque no podemos asegurar con la misma firmeza que los no-primogénitos hereden los nombres de sus tíos, si podemos sospecharlo. Ron se llama 'Bilius', igual que su difunto tío. También sabemos que el segundo nombre de Percy es 'Ignatius'. ¿Se trataría de otro tío?  
Sabemos que los fallecidos Fabian y Gideon Prewett son familiares, aunque no sabemos si directamente tíos. ¿Podrían ser los gemelos "Fred Fabian y George Gideon"?

Con cariño:

MųŠą ŴέşſέΨ 


End file.
